Static Shocker!
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: When a strange girl dressed in Static's uniform the duo take her to the hospital, and find out something shocking. Very light RichiexOC T to be safe
1. Serenity's City

Chapter 1

Serenity gasped for breath as she tucked the device near her open wound, with the last of her powers she summoned the lid of a trash can and shakily flew over the city, the burning, destroyed, pile of ashes that was once the proud city of Dakota. She collapsed onto the roof of a building.

She held the device in front of her face, her uncles words ran through her head _you'll be a great hero Serenity!_

Then her fathers _you'll protect Dakota with your life Serenity. I pass this on to you. Do what ever you can to protect this city._

Then without a second thought, she pressed a button, and in a bright flash of light.

She was gone.


	2. Back in the day

Chapter 2

Serenity grunted as she landed on the hard concrete, her knife wound bleeding like a fountain. Shev would pay for that, she would make sure of it.

Grunting as she pulled herself up she looked around at her surroundings, the device had worked, she was in Dakota, or, early Dakota. She summoned a garbage lid again and flew over the city. No burning buildings, no screaming adults, no frightened children, no dead people.

Everything was peaceful.

"This is how things should be." The garbage pail shook as her powers weakened. Before she knew it the ground was connected with her face and her eyes saw someone walking over to her, before they were covered with a black curtain.


	3. Uncle!

Twinkle in my eye

Virgil quickly gathered the girl on the sidewalk into his arms, "hey miss are you alright?" When she didn't answer he panicked, "let's get you to a hospital." Figuring he'd get there faster as Static he quickly changed in a nearby alleyway before flying off.

On the way over he noticed something strange, she was dressed in the exact same way he was, the exact same way.

"Maybe she came back from a costume party?" He wondered aloud before landing outside the hospital "someone help!!" A doctor rushed to his side with a bed (forgot what it's called, sorry.) and took the girl from Statics arms and hoisted her onto the bed before carting her away.

Being the ever caring hero Static waited for nurse to tell him he could see her, after three minutes of silence Static got up and called Richie.

"Hey Virgil. What's up?"

"Hey Rich. Listen on my home I saw a girl passed out on the sidewalk and now I'm at the hospital."

"Ouch. Is she okay?"

"I don't know, but listen the reason I called you is because there's something wrong here."

There was silence on the other side of the phone, Static inhaled sharply before asking "Richie?"

"Sorry Virg. What's wrong?"

"She was wearing my costume, and it wasn't one of those fake cosplay things, it was like real genuine."

Richie laughed on the other side of the phone, "what's so funny?" Static demanded.

"Sorry Virg. I'll be right down, although you're probably just being paranoid."

Static shook his head "whatever just get over here."

"Roger Doger!"

* * *

Richie had a strange hunch that his friend had transformed into Static already so upon arriving he quickly changed into Gear.

"Static!"

The hero waved at his friend. "What timing you have Gear." A nurse with cherry red hair said smiling "the young lady you brought in is fine, she's resting now but you may see her now. The doctor said she will wake up soon so you can stay until she does."

Static kindly thanked the nurse "she's in room 907." With that she walked away.

The two hero's waited patiently in the girls room. Well Gear was waiting patiently, content with watched a softball game on the TV, Static however was another story. True he was quietly watching the game with his friend, but unlike Gear he was swaying and shifting side to side in his chair. After squirming through half the game Static finally stood up "okay that's it! Even hero's have to go sometimes!"

With that he rushed out of the room. Gear rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the game.

* * *

Richie had nearly nodded off when suddenly the small form on the hospital bed shifted slightly before sitting straight up, Gear smiled "about time you got up."

The girl smiled brightly before throwing her arms around the hero.

"Uncle Gear!"


End file.
